Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body lower structure.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle body lower structure in which a raised portion is provided on a floor panel below a passenger seat and an electric power converter is provided below the raised portion is known. Also, a side sill is disposed outside the electric power converter in a vehicle width direction, and the side sill extends in a forward and backward direction of a vehicle body. The electric power converter converts DC power of a battery into AC power and supplies the AC power to a motor for running (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1)
When an impact load is input to a side portion of a vehicle body lower structure from a side of the vehicle body, the electric power converter can be protected from the impact load by supporting the impact load with the side sill.